Our initial postulate may still be correct but our focus shifted during the year to a more unbiased transcriptomic approach. We have performed whole transcriptomic analysis of the genes expressed in 7 day monolayer and spheroid cultures of Clone A and CX-1. The data are still under evaluation but suggest that there are 462 genes upregulated in both Clone A and CX-1 spheroids with 249 genes up in Clone A but down in CX-1 with 1,195 genes up in CX-1 down in Clone A and 1,861 genes down in CX-1 and Clone A. These changes are out of a total of more than 29,000 genes in the reference sequence list and the addition of several important isoforms of genes that are not present in last refSeq build. We are now in the process of determining what pathways are most affected. Our focus is on identification of pathways such as cell proliferation and cell death that may be important for therapy.